GG
by Megg97
Summary: Kolejne chore nie wiadomo co. Tym razem z Batysią.


Pułkownik Mustang siedział w biurze przed ciągle piętrzącym się stosem raportów i innych papierów...

...które sprawiały wrażenie, jakby miały się zaraz rozlecieć.

'Chyba trzeba będzie to w końcu przeczytać... albo wyrzucić' pomyślał.

Albo spalić, pomyślał i sięgnął po rękawiczki

-Nawet nie próbuj pułkowniku-skarcił go głos podwładnej i jego nadzieje poszły na marne.

Westchnął ciężko i sięgnął po nowiutkiego Starpaka (Starpak- typ długopisu po 80 gr)

Wziął pierwszy raport z brzegu. Przeczytał pierwszy wers i po chwili stwierdził, że Fuhrer kradnie jego pomysły.

I je rozwija. Odtąd nie tylko kobiety miały nosić minispódniczki.

Na twarzy Roya malował się podstępny uśmiech, co zaniepokoiło Hawkeye.

Zajrzała mu przez ramię. W końcu zrobiła ten kurs szybkiego czytania...

-T...to pana sprawka?!- wrzasnęła wkurzona porucznik. Mustang zbladł. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział jej tak wściekłej.

-Ależ skąd! Pani porucznik, czy pani myśli, że ja bym wymyślił TO?! - zapytał, wskazując na fragment, w którym stało o tym, że długość spódniczki męskiej ma być o dziesięć centymetrów mniejsza niż damskiej.

Tym razem to Riza zbladła. Co prawda, nie spodziewała się, że Bradley tworzy tak chore rzeczy, ale cóż... Zaśmiała się.

-Co jest takie zabawne, pani porucznik? - zapytał Roy, urażony.

-Nareszcie nie tylko ja będę upokorzona.- odpowiedziała szczęśliwa Riza.

Roy przeczytał drobny druczek na samym dole kartki i tym razem to on wybuchnął szczerym, choć histerycznym śmiechem.

-Co oni tam znowu powypisywali?- powiedziała Hawkeye krzyżując ręce.

-Och, nic takiego... zrobili tylko listę dopuszczalnych kolorów, i każdy pułk ma mieć inny... - Roy nadal się śmiał.

'Tylko nie róż' błagała w duchu pani porucznik. -Jaka ulgą jest to, że transparentny to nie kolor-powiedziała.

-Niestety, ciemny błękit, zieleń, czerń i brąz są już zajęte. Zostaje czerwień, róż, żółcie i jasna zieleń... ach tak, i sjena palona.

sam nie wiedział dokładnie co to za kolor to ostatnie, ale Riza i tak go wyprzedziła pytaniem- A zwykły błękit?- to i tak nie zmieniało faktu, ze obydwoje mięli wrażenie, jakby naczelnik sił zbrojnych się co najmniej czegoś naćpał.

-Zwykły błękit też zajęty - wtrącił się Havoc. - Przy okazji, dodali jeszcze ciemną orchę, jasny ugier i cynober. Swoją drogą, czy to prawda, że wczoraj nasz naczelnik przyjmował delegację Polaków?

-Tak, a w czym problem?

-To by wiele wyjaśniało. Na przykład: co pili.

-Że niby co pan sugeruje...?

-Bimber?

-Gorzej - westchnął Havoc. - Pułkowniku, pamiętasz tę butelkę, którą dostałem od brata mojej polskiej dziewczyny?

-Tę, która zawierała alkoholowy roztwór wszystkich możliwych halucynogenów i psychotropów?

-Tak, tę.

-Przypomnij mi, co to było?

-Jezu, ich pogięło-westchnęła ciężko Hawkeye.

-Kogo, Polaków?

-Też.

-Ta butelka, prezent od brata mojej dziewczyny, któremu się trochę nie podobało, że chodzę z jego siostrą... po łyku czegoś takiego wylądowałbym w pokoju bez klamek, odziany w śliczny, biały kaftanik z za długimi rękawami...

-To wyjaśnia te chore pomysły.

-Mam nadzieję, że jak otrzeźwieje, to cofnie ten rozkaz.

-No, ale na wszelki wypadek proszę nas wpisać na sjenę paloną. To ładny kolor.

-Ładny?! -obruszył się pułkownik.

-No ładny. - poparła Havoca Riza. - W każdym razie lepszy niż różowy.

-Co do tego to nie przeczę.-do biura wszedł Breda.

-Wiecie, że Polacy nas zaleją?! To najgorsza wiadomość, jaką w życiu słyszałem! - zawył Fuery, wbiegając do biura. Okulary miał przekrzywione i dyszał.

-Wiemy.-odpowiedziała trójka rozmówców.

-Ale jeszcze nie widziałeś tego - Roy podsunął mu pod nos najnowszy rozkaz.

Fuery nie wierzył własnym oczom. Polaków nie powinno się wpuszczać za granicę. Nigdy.

-Mini... spódniczki? - jęknął. - Ale oni mają im otworzyć rynek pracy!

-A oni ich w zamian za to poczęstowali napojem wyskokowym. Ano.

-I tu mamy skutek.

-A czego jeszcze się dowiedziałeś, Fuery?

-Na korytarzu ktoś coś mówił o zajętej sjenie.

-Cholera!

-Pułkowniku, proszę się pospieszyć z wyborem - do biura wszedł Falman - Bo został już tylko burgund, róż oczojebny i zieleń sosnowa.

-ZIELEŃ! Falman, leć szybko ich powiadomić.

-Potrzebny jest pański podpis, pułkowniku.

pułkownik namazał coś na dokumencie w miejscu 'podpis' i podał papier Falmanowi - Szybko!

Z mocno bijącymi sercami czekali na jego powrót.

...Aż zadyszany chorąży wpadł do pokoju. -I JAK?!- zaatakował go głos brygady.

-Mamy... zielone... - wydyszał i upadł jak maratończyk.

-Tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że to spódniczki-jęknął pułkownik.-Czekajcie no...-Riza wzięła dokument i przeczytała fragment o długości.-Jeśli to mają być minispódniczki, to damskie będą maksymalnie do pół uda. Wiec lepiej nie wyobrażajcie sobie długości męskiej spódniczki- Hawkeye wybuchła śmiechem.

Wszystkim facetom opadły szczęki. Jeżeli ich miały być o 10 cm krótsze...

...to mięli co najmniej przechlapane.

Riza ponownie wybuchła śmiechem.

-Kocham Polaków! - powiedziała z dumą.

-A ja ich nie kocham - mruknął Havoc. - No, poza jedną.

-Havoc? Znowu? - mruknął Roy.

-Co: znowu?

-Znowu znalazłeś nową dziewczynę-powiedział niechętnie pułkownik.

-Nie, to ta sama. Była zdziwiona moją odpornością.

-Aha.-jęknął zazdrośnie Mustang.

-Pułkowniku, z pewnością zmieni zdanie, gdy zobaczy jego owłosione nogi... - mruknął Breda.

-NIE zobaczy. - rzekł dobitnie pułkownik. - Kazali golić.

-ŻE CO?! - wrzasnęła męska część brygady.

-Golić. Wszyscy, niezależnie od płci i wieku, mają obowiązek golić nogi.

-Ja na prawdę kocham Polaków! - krzyknęła z radością.

Spojrzenia, jakimi obdarzyli ją pozostali, nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Wycofała się, spłoszona.'

-Yyy... miałam na myśli... mam nadzieję, że Fuhrer szybko wytrzeźwieje.

-Spódniczki przyślą nam do pojutrza - oznajmił Falman.

-Dobra, to powoli przestaje być śmieszne.

-A czy kiedykolwiek było?

-Zależy dla kogo.

-A dla kogo było?

Wszyscy podejrzliwie spojrzeli na Rizę

-Nikogo-skłamała.

Roy westchnął i sięgnął po następny papier, tylko po to, żeby się czymś zająć.

Tym razem znów się przestraszył.

-Co... to... ma... być...? wystękał pulkownik.

Nad jego głową zebrała się obezna część brygady.

-Co tym razem? - zapytał Fuery.

Pułkownik nie powiedział nic.

Jego ręce drżały, a twarz była blada jak ściana.

Hawkeye przeczytała dokument i zbladła.

-O mój Bohrze... - jęknęła.

-Powiedzicie wreszcie o co chodzi?!-zapytał wystraszony Fury.

-Sam przeczytaj... - jęknęła Riza i podała mu dokument. Fuery również zbladł.

Do kwatery głównej wszedł Ed i zdziwił się na widok zamieszania jakie od kilku godzin panowało na korytarzach. Ludzie biegali w stronę biór i zpowrotem

-Co się dzieje? - zapytał, patrząc, jak biały na twarzy jak mleko Havoc z przerażenia upuszcza papierosa.

-Jutro Bradley nas osobiście zdefloruje....

Ed wszedł do biura Mustanga, gdy zza jego pleców wbiegł jakiś szaleńczo-szczęśliwy wojskowy do sali.

-FUHRER COFA TE CHORE ROZKAZY!

-JUUUPIIII!

-To znaczy oprócz tego, co dotyczy damskich minispódniczek.

-Juuupiii!-Riza ponownie zbladła.

-A... w... jakim... mają... być... kolorze? - wydusiła.

-Takim jak mundur.

-Uffff... - z ulgą osunęła się na krzesło.

-Ale mundury mają być w kolorze różu oczojebnego.

-AA!- krzyknęła nagle wstając z krzesła.

Po czym upadła na podłogę.

-Chyba zemdlała - m,ruknął Roy i zaczął jej robić usta-usta.

Riza obudziła się. Nagle sztuczne oddychanie przerodziło się w namiętny pocałunek.

Riza podniosła się nieco.

-Proszę, powiedzcie mi, że to był tylko sen - poprosiła,

-Te miniówy i różowe mundury! - wybuchła.

-Nie, to nie był sen.- Ed przypatrywał się dwójce wojskowych leżących na podłodze i rozmawiających o różowych mundurach.

Wydawało się, że Riza zaraz znowu zemdleje.

Wojskowy, który przyszedł poinformować o 'dobrych wiadomościach' wyszedł.

Riza wstała i chwiejnym krokiem poszła po najnowsze rozkazy.

-O, to wygląda niegroźnie - mruknął pułkownik.

-Niegroźnie? Wiec co to?

-Obowiązkowe badanie krwi. Pojutrze wszyscy mamy przyjść na czczo.

-I pan to nazywa niegroźnym?! - wrzasnął Breda.

-Tak, podporuczniku Breda.

-Jeszcze nikt nie ucierpiał przez krótki post.

-Jeszcze... Co dalej tam napisali?

-no, że wezmą krew i wyniki badania otrzymamy następnego dnia.

-Ale w następnych papierach.

-Pułkowniku, jest cos o rozmiarze igieł..?

-0,5 i 0,7... standard. Dalej jeszcze nie czytałem...

-I...igły?-jęknął Fuery.

-A jak inaczej mają ci zrobić badanie krwi?

-N.. nie wiemmm...-odpowiedział drżący ze strachu sierżant.

Pojutrze wszyscy byli mniej lub bardziej gotowi do badania.

W przypadku Fuery'ego pielęgniarka trafiła w tętnicę i krew trysnęła na pół gabinetu.

Sierżant zemdlał.

Nie, nie na widok krwi.

Na widok własnej krwi.

Znosili go potem z krzesła.

Potem już pobieranie krwi poszło bez zakłóceń.

Lecz wszyscy mieli cichą nadzieję, że jednak Fuhrer szybko wytrzeźwieje.

Mieli już na sobie śliczne, różowe mundury.

Z czego porucznik Hawkeye najmniej się cieszyła. Podeszła do pułkownika obciągając minispódniczkę.

-To na pewno był alkohol, to co oni pili? I jak dużo tego jeszcze mają? - zapytała.

-Nie mam pojęcia, trzeba by się zapytać Fuhrera...

-Macie nadzieję na jakąkolwiek trzeźwą odpowiedź?

-Masz rację, poruczniku.

Riza poprawiła minispódniczkę.

-Do twarzy panu w różowym - mruknęła.

-Wam też poruczniku, w nowym mundurze.- powiedział pułkownik patrząc na jej nogi.

Riza zarumieniła się.

Roy też.

-Roy Mustang, do pobierania krwi - oznajmiła pielęgniarka. Roy momentalnie zbladł.

-Coś nie tak, pułkowniku?

-Ja... nie lubię... igieł...

-nie ma się czego bać, nawet pan nie poczuje. To tylko małe ukłucie.-powiedziała Riza z durnym uśmieszkiem.

Roy był nadal blady. Riza pogłaskała go po włosach.

-Nie ma co się martwić - szepnęła kojąco, trzymając go za rękę.

Na bladej twarzy Roya pojawił się rumieniec.

-Już po wszystkim - uśmiechnęła się pielęgniarka.

-Co?

-Już po wszystkim. Nawet pan nie poczuł. Następny... Jean Havoc.

-Też nie lubię igieł - powiedział z nadzieją podporucznik.

Ale widząc pielęgniarkę usiadł w fotelu i w międzyczasie zapytał ja o numer telefonu.

Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.

I był w związku z tym rozczarowany.

Następnego dnia do Roya przyszedł kolejny podejrzanie wyglądający dokument.

Już sie do tego przyzwyczaił.

Tym razem jednak na widok tekstu opluł herbatą Hayate'a.

-Co znowu?- jęknęła pani porucznik.

-Teraz już wiem, po co zrobili nam te badania krwi.

-Zrobili testy DNA i wskazali, kto się nie ma rozmnażać, a kto ma się z kimś konkretnym...

-To jednak nie był alkohol.

-Wiem. Porucznik Hawkeye...

-Tak?

-Ty... ze mną... wyznaczyli nam termin roku do pierwszego.

-COOO?!

-Do pierwszego dziecka - uściślił pułkownik.

Riza wyjęła pistolet z kabury i popędziła w stronę biura G(ł)ównodowodzącego.

Rozległy się strzały i charakterystyczny brzęk.

Żandarmeria stwierdziła, że nie mogą zamknąć Rizy w więzieniu, bo ona uratowała wojsko przed klęską moralną. A że Fuhrer nie żył, to porucznik Hawkeye zajęła jego miejsce.

Umundurowanie wróciło do stanu pierwotnego, a papierkowa robota została zredukowana do 10%.

Natomiast osobistą sekretarką nowej Fuhrer został nie kto inny, a Roy Mustang. Robił on takie rzeczy, jak parzenie herbaty i przekazywanie rozkazów komu trzeba.

Pewnego dnia rozkaz skierowany do niego brzmiał: włożyć miniówę. Roy zasłabł i...

...obudził się. "Już nigdy więcej polskiego wina marki wino", pomyślał.


End file.
